gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Applause
Applause (Applauso) è una canzone di Lady Gaga cantata da Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn e Sam Evans nell'episodio Katy contro Gaga, il quarto della Quinta Stagione di Glee. Sam è disperato perchè vuole fare colpo su Penny Owen, la nuova infermiera della scuola. Decice quindi la canzone di Lady Gaga da cantare, sentendo di dover essere controverso, creativo ed unico per stupire la ragazza, trovando poi un modo per convincere tutta la scuola a venire a guardarli. Nonostante faccia circolare un'anteprima su internet e molte persone della scuola la vedano, solo pochi (Nuove Direzioni, Becky, Will Schuester, Stoner Brett e Penny Owen) arrivano all'auditorium alle 3:30 per assistere alla performance. Artie, Blaine, Ryder e Sam indossano costumi ispirati a Gaga mentre Marley indossa un costume di Katy, con grande confusione del signor Shue. Marley spiega che ha scelto quel costume perchè non vuole cambiare per qualsiasi performance o per qualsiasi ragazzo. Schuester la sospende per il resto della settimana a causa della sua decisione. Testo della canzone Sam: I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV Baby, could I bear Being away from you I found the vein put it in here Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Blaine e Sam: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Sam: Make it real loud) Ryder: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley e Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley e Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Sam: I've overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ Ryder: I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read Artie: One second I’m a Koons Then suddenly, the Koons is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me Blaine con Artie, Marley, Ryder e Sam: I live for the applause, applause, applause Artie con Blaine, Marley, Ryder e Sam: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder e Marley with Artie, Blaine e Sam: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Marley: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Sam and Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Sam: Make it real loud) Ryder con Artie, Blaine, Marley e Sam: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Artie: Make it real loud) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley and Artie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) Marley con Blaine, Ryder e Sam (Artie): (Now!)Touch, touch (Ooooh) Touch, touch (Oh woah! Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, now, now (Oh woah!) Now, now, now, now, now (Oooh!) Marley e Blaine: I live for the applause, applause, applause Marley e Artie: I live for the applause-plause Live for the applause-plause Ryder, Artie e Marley: Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me Ryder e Marley (Artie): The applause (The applause) Applause, applause (Yeah! Yeah,) Marley: Give me that thing that I love (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Artie: Oh whoa!) (Sam e Blaine: Make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Artie: Give me, give me, Yeah) (Sam: I’ll turn the lights on) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch, touch (Artie: Put it up, oh) (Blaine: Make it real loud) Ryder (Artie): A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Ooh!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Blaine: Make it real loud!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Sam: Make it real loud) (Oh whoa! Oh whoa!) A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Marley: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch) (Oh whoa, ooh!) Marley con Artie, Blaine, Ryder e Sam: A-R-T-P-O-P Curiosità *Questa è la prima canzone di Lady Gaga eseguita dalle Nuove Direzioni in cui Tina e Mercedes non hanno cantato. *Nel video-anteprima caricato in rete da Sam, le scene iniziali della performance sono le stesse del video originale. *Questa è la seconda volta che le Nuove Direzioni eseguono una canzone di Gaga indossando costumi ispirati a Gaga, la prima è stata Bad Romance. *Il testo ha subito una leggera variazione. Nell'originale è "I'll turn the lights off" mentre in quella di Glee è "I'll turn the lights on". Galleria di foto Applause2.jpg Applause1.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko2 1280.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mv3g69h3Ci1s7lb9co1 500.jpg Video Navigazione en:Applausees:Applausefr:Applausede:Applause Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans